Holding Hands Forever
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: We always held hands, no matter what, I guess it was like a symbol of our love, I guess that’s what you could say…but I never thought we’d have to let go…InuxKag.


Holding Hands Forever

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: M – Mature language and situations.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy.

Summary: We always held hands, no matter what, I guess it was like a symbol of our love, I guess that's what you could say…but I never thought we'd have to let go…InuxKag.

Last Edit: December 29, 2009.

* * *

_Holding Hands Forever_

**W**e always held hands, no matter what, I guess it was like a symbol of our love, I guess that's what you could say…but I never thought we'd have to let go…

"_InuYasha, come__ on, let's go!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards InuYasha, they had just gotten into a fight because Koga had tried to…touch…Kagome… _

"_No fucking way! He tried to touch you! And you're gonna let him get away with it?" InuYasha screamed. Kagome didn't know what was going on; he was sweet and touching one minute and then a total jerk the next._

"_Please InuYasha, let's get out of here! Please!" Kagome begged him; InuYasha shook his head and ran to strike at Koga. _

_Koga was taken off guard, his head jerked sharply as InuYasha's fist connected to his jaw. Blood splattered from his lips as he came crashing down to the ground. It took him only a minute before rage finally took over; his eyes flared a violent red as he took off his jacket._

_InuYasha cracked his knuckles as he waited for Koga to make his first move, Koga came running like lightning, InuYasha didn't know what was going on until he felt it, Koga's fist connected with InuYasha's gut. InuYasha fell down in pain as he coughed up some blood._

_Koga smirked wickedly, InuYasha refused to give up to the likes of this scum…scum that tried to touch his Kagome…Kagome…_

"_InuYasha!" Kagome cried as tears filled her eyes._

"_Stay Back Kagome!" InuYasha warned her, Kagome grasped her heart as she saw Koga kick her love in the gut, InuYasha grunted and fell over. Koga repeatedly kicked him._

"_After this I'm gonna fuck Kagome, slowly, right in front of you!" _

"_I'm gonna rape your girlfriend, listen to her screams" Koga smiled evilly, InuYasha had, had enough, he took all of his love for Kagome and rammed his fist into Koga's stomach. He repeatedly punched him over and over again._

"_InuYasha! Don't kill him!" Kagome screamed, tear__s spilled freely. _

_In that moment, that moment of pain, fear and love the rain fell, it washed away all the blood and sweat, it felt like a picture getting erased to start another, to fix it's mistakes, to start fresh and this time to finish perfectly, but looks aren't everything, and only people in the real world would know that._

_InuYasha beat Koga to about an inch of his pathetic life. He soon fainted from all the blood lost. His world faded to black, to a sea of blankness, to the dark he let himself sleep._

_He woke up into a bright light; he squinted his eyes slowly and opened then to see that he was in the hospital. InuYasha looked around, trying to find Kagome._

_He saw her sitting on the chair beside him, her head was on his bed; her raven hair sprawled like a sea of ink on the blankets. _

_InuYasha lightly nudged her, Kagome slowly regain consciousness._

"_InuYasha!" Kagome screamed as she hugged him tightly, InuYasha smiled and hugged her back._

"_Are you alright?" InuYasha asked._

"_I should be asking you that now move over." Kagome said, InuYasha pushed over and Kagome got in, he wrapped an arm around her, Kagome put her arm on his chest, and together they sat in silence, listening to the pitter patter of the falling rain, they watched from the small window as the world was splashed with a layer of pure crystal water._

"_How did I end up here?" InuYasha asked__._

"_You fainted a bit after beating Koga, I called the emergency number and they came to pick you up, you've been out for a few hours." Kagome said, her eyes were still in trance with the water._

"_Oh, how's Koga?" InuYasha asked._

"_He's sustained major injuries, InuYasha I was scared you were going to kill him__." Kagome confessed._

"_I probably was." InuYasha said in a soft voice._

"_InuYasha, promise you'll never do that again?" Kagome said in determination._

"_I can't promise that." InuYasha turned._

"_Yes you can!" Kagome urged. He looked into her blue eyes and sighed._

"_Fine! I won't…__But Kagome you have to understand, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt." InuYasha said in a very serious tone._

_Kagome gasped lightly, he had never said those three words to her before, and Kagome cried and hugged him tightly._

"_InuYasha I love you too." Kagome kissed him, her soft lips pressed against his in a promise of love and trust._

_That was their first time saying I love you, but who knew it was going to be one of their last?_

I thought he meant it I really did, but I was stupid, he only protected me because he didn't want anyone to have his _'property'_ or at least that's what he said to _her_…

"_Hey Sango, you know where I can find InuYasha?" Kagome asked after school__._

"_Um Miroku said he was talking to Kikyo, the girl from class 10-3, in Mrs. Yamata's class, try there, I gotta get a move on, gotta go and pick up Kohaku, see ya on Monday!" Sango said as she hurried to the bus stop, Kagome shook her head and smiled, she quickly walked over to Mrs. Yamata's classroom, she pushed open the door, slightly to see Kikyo and InuYasha hugging, she thought nothing until he kissed her, she quickly hid behind the door to listen._

"_InuYasha, babe, when are you gonna dump that girl, what's her name…Kagome?" Kikyo's sickingly sweet voice came through._

"_After grad this year, she just made me look good, I'll officially date you after." InuYasha said in a sly voice, Kagome gasped as tears of pain and anger came rushing at her._

"_Then why did you go to the hospital for her? Do you actually love her?" Kikyo's voice was more forceful this time._

"_No, I did it because I don't like it when others try to take my property…" Kagome didn't stay for the rest, she quickly ran out of the school and to her house, she dashed up the stairs and into her room, she sat there and cried._

_How could he? I thought he loved me? Was this all a joke to him? Was I nothing more then a pawn in his twisted game of chest?_

_Kagome asked herself those questions through the night, she woke up with a pain running through her chest. She felt so empty, so lost and alone, nothing could change it but InuYasha's love and she knew she wasn't going to get that anytime soon._

_

* * *

_

"_InuYasha, I got to speak with you for a second." Kagome said, her eyes were a bit worn out but she hid it well._

"_Hey what's up babe?" InuYasha asked._

"_We're breaking up, you aren't the person I thought you were, your nothing, nothing to me, not now and not ever again." Kagome said, InuYasha stared at her in shock, she didn't give him time to say anything, she walked away, her mom was letting her transfer into a different school. She walked away into the distance, never looking back…not once._

Kagome got up from her seat by the window, she was watching as the rain fall from the soft grey skies. She got up and walked up some stairs.

"Hey! Mommy! Do I have to go to sleep so early?" A little girl asked.

"Yeah! We want to stay up some more!" An older boy asked.

"Oh come now, Sakura, Yuki you have to go to sleep, do it for mommy ok?" Kagome asked her children, they nodded with a sigh and ran off to bed.

"Hey hunny, nice work." A male voice said, he came from behind her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey Hojo, let's go and get some sleep too." Kagome said, he nodded and went to their bedroom. _InuYasha…forever and always, I'll hold a place for you in my heart_ Kagome thought as she went upstairs.

Kagome had soon married Hojo, a boy from her new school, she never had completely let go of InuYasha, yet he had let go of her. She would always remember him no matter what.

_We always held hands, no matter what, I guess it was like a symbol of our love, I guess that's what you could say…but I never thought we'd have to let go…_

Kagome never thought that she'd have to let go, let go of the one she loves, and in a way she didn't. She will always have a place for him in her heart, because you can never truly let your first love die, and Kagome accepted that, because she knew, that InuYasha was her first love and she knew she'd never be able to forget that, no matter who she was with right now.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N:Holy that sucked-lol. I really don't like this fanfic, it's not very good, but I liked the concept so I posted it anyways-Lol, anyways this story is basically saying that no matter what happened to Kagome she never truly let go of InuYasha.

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
